La frase más tonta
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: "Cada cosa tiene su momento y su lugar", Bokuto suele decir. Pero Akaashi de verdad parece no comprenderlo. Y eso a Bokuto lo cabrea. [BokuAka]
**Disclaimer:** HQ! pertenece en su totalidad a Furudate- _sensei_ ; yo sólo me enamoro de sus personajes, shippeo como puedo y escribo cosas como ésta sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **LA FRASE MÁS TONTA**

 **—** **o—**

 **.**

 _«Cada cosa tiene su momento y su lugar»_ , Bokuto suele decir.

Está más que claro para él, por lo que en realidad no es una frase muy lógica de explicar. Pero no importa, porque sí que es su favorita. Ni es necesario decirlo. Y debe admitir que a veces le sorprende que, por alguna razón, Akaashi siempre se muestre tan contrario a dicha frase.

Keiji de verdad parece no comprenderlo. Y eso a Bokuto lo cabrea.

Por razones desconocidas, el _setter_ siempre va de aquí para allá, estropeando los momentos propicios en que Bokuto puede lucirse. Y ello es imperdonable. Porque Bokuto _siempre_ debe lucirse. Es _el mejor_ , después de todo.

Lastimosamente, es muy frecuente que acabe mal.

—¡Lo de los puntos rojos puede arreglarse si estudian un poco! —alega el hiperactivo capitán, con expresión de sabiduría, refiriéndose a los resultados de los exámenes de Hinata y Kageyama.

—Bokuto-san ha sacado puntos rojos en matemáticas.

—¡Akaashi, prometiste que no dirías eso!

De acuerdo, corrección: _siempre_ acaba mal.

—Bokuto es uno de los mejores rematadores del país, ocupa el puesto cinco —dice Kuroo una vez, tratando de impresionar a Tsukishima.

—Eso quiere decir que no pudo ocupar el _Top Three_ —aporta Keiji, negativamente.

—¡No me elogien si luego van a burlarse!

A veces, Bokuto se pregunta si Keiji se lo hace apropósito o si ya solo forma parte de su naturaleza, pero no puede entenderlo. Su cara de póker, de siempre, hace que sea increíblemente difícil suponer siquiera lo que está rondando su cabeza.

Akaashi es indescifrable. Es la única conclusión a la que Bokuto puede llegar.

—Aunque también hay muchas veces en las que el rebote falla y lo estampan en el suelo —le dice a Hinata, quien lo mira con ojos brillosos, a modo de sabia advertencia, luego de una magistral explicación acerca de cómo escapar de un bloqueo seguro.

—Sucede mucho contigo, Bokuto-san —y ahí está, Akaashi Keiji para dejarlo mal parado una vez más.

—¡Akaashi, tienes que decir que no es cierto! —se queja, y no tarda en volver su atención al pequeño renacuajo de Karasuno, para proseguir con su momento de gloria—. Si vas con calma, puedes ver cómo debes pelear —culmina, fabulosamente.

(O eso cree).

—Ah, eso no es cierto, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi, te tardaste demasiado!

Es complicado, es inteligente y parece que muchas cosas lo fastidian a cada tanto, pero tanto en voleibol como muchas otras cosas más, es increíblemente bueno; además, cuida de él y siempre está usando la cabeza. Así que es todo un misterio el porqué de su boca suelta en los peores momentos.

—¡Mejor recuerda esto Sakusa! La próxima-

—Bokuto-san, fallaste tres servicios seguidos en momentos cruciales —interrumpe el mencionado _setter_ , cuando el capitán intenta desafiar al mejor rematador de la prefectura—. Asegurémonos de resolver eso.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Aprende a leer la situación! —lloriquea el de pelo bicolor—. ¡Hay un momento y lugar para todo!

Nunca está de más recordárselo, piensa Bokuto, aunque sabe que de igual manera Akaashi volverá a olvidarlo y ello significará otra vez el calvario para sí mismo.

Se pregunta si es tan divertido meterse con él. Kuroo también lo hace, así que algo de entretenido debe tener. Pero el capitán de Nekoma es siempre así, anda aquí y allá buscando víctimas a quienes provocar, por lo que ya no le sorprende. Quien siempre lo desconcierta es Keiji. Más por la cercanía que tienen que por cualquier otra cosa.

Bokuto antes pensó que, eventualmente, Akaashi se acostumbraría a sus caprichos —porque, sí, admite que puede ser un poco caprichoso _a veces_ — y se desharía de la idea de hacerlo quedar mal siempre frente a todos. Pero ello no ocurrió y tampoco parece querer ocurrir pronto. Así que solo le queda seguir quejándose a viva voz con aquel _«¡Akaashi!»_ tan potente y rompe-tímpanos, que hace que el aludido decida llamarlo _escandaloso_ de vez en cuando.

Bueno, si se lo piensa bien, en realidad no hay demasiado drama. Hasta puede decir que, en cierto modo, ha sido él quien se ha acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Akaashi y solo puede pensar en cómo sobrellevarlo. Así que puede perdonarlo.

Oh, claro que sí.

Decide perdonarle absolutamente todo, y más cuando, durante los entrenamientos, sin que sus compañeros lo noten, lo mira tan intensamente que hace que las rodillas le tiemblen. Esa mirada profunda que pide casi a gritos que _lo tome_ cuanto antes y que demuestra sutilmente lo apasionado que también puede llegar a ser.

 _Demonios_. Recibir una señal así hace incluso que sus habitualmente interminables ganas de entrenar —aunque nadie lo crea— disminuyan gradualmente. Ya entonces solo piensa en cuándo acabarán las prácticas, para poder tener un poco de intimidad con aquel chico que tanto lo hace desvariar.

Porque Akaashi es especial. Esa faceta de él lo enloquece. Y Bokuto delira con los jadeos y los roncos gemidos imposibles de reprimir, que consigue sacarle a espaldas de todos, en los vestuarios, antes de marcharse a casa ni bien el entrenamiento del día ha terminado. Ama besarlo tan frenéticamente como es capaz, los labios, el cuello, los hombros, y morderlo y palparle los fornidos brazos y el marcado torso aun por sobre la playera. Ambos están todavía sucios y sudorosos, pero eso no podría importarle menos a Bokuto, porque siempre puede aprovechar y darse una ducha entretenida y apresurada junto a Akaashi, sin que nadie tenga por qué enterarse.

Esa es justamente su intención, cuando lo arrastra, mientras lo besa, hacia las duchas de los vestuarios. Pero se sorprende en demasía cuando Akaashi lo frena y lo hace mirarlo a los ojos, como si lo estuviera a punto de regañar.

Bokuto frunce el ceño, con profunda confusión, y lo observa fijamente, interrogante.

Entonces Keiji habla, antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de los vestuarios:

—He entendido algo, Bokuto-san —dice, dándole la espalda, tan calmado como de costumbre—. _Cada cosa tiene su momento y su lugar_. Deberíamos esperar al fin de semana, cuando no tengamos que estudiar, y estemos en tu habitación o la mía. De esa manera no correremos un peligro tan grande como el de ser descubiertos aquí.

Bokuto Kotarou sabe que es a veces un tonto, sí, puede serlo tranquilamente. Pero eso no le da derecho a Akaashi de hacerle algo como eso. De jugar con sus sentimientos… De dejarlo con las ganas.

En momentos así, cree que va a entrar en uno de sus peculiares cuadros de depresión, típicos de sus partidos importantes. Pero no. No va a hacerlo ahora. No puede hacerlo, porque está ocupado siguiendo a Keiji por todo el pasillo y rogando por un poco de piedad.

—¡Akaashi! —lloriquea, estirando las prendas de su kouhai—. ¡Olvídalo! Olvida esa jodida frase y vuelve aquí, ¡rompamos reglas! —todos sus gestos son como los de un niño pequeño—. _¡Akaashi!_

Y Akaashi, por su parte, sonríe con algo de malicia.

Bokuto es tan mente-simple y hace que su día a día sea cada vez más interesante. Se contiene para no mostrarle aquella expresión de superioridad. El _as_ no podría soportar haber caído una vez más y, además, a él no le apetece contenerse por mucho tiempo más.

Después de todo, su decisión nunca fue la de respetar tiempo y lugar. Al menos, ahora que puede tener al gran _Bokuto-san_ así, no piensa hacerlo de ninguna manera.

* * *

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo han estado?

No sé bien por qué escribí esto, creo que es porque necesitaba desestresarme un poco luego de tan arrolladora semana ;-; Creí que moriría en serio (y eso que aún no termina, me espera otra larga semanita) *se seca las lágrimas*.

Amo el BokuAka y la manera tan tonta y perfecta en que se compenetran. El manga de esta semana me hizo el día por su simple aparición. También me sirvió como inspiración, puesto que Bokuto le dijo algo como esa frase a Akaashi, morí de risa xD LOS AMO.

Ni yo sé lo que es esto, pero lo comparto con ustedes porque el BokuAka es OTP y quería aportar un poco de esta pareja. Aunque haya estado cortito y no haya tenido mucho sentido, jajaja. Aun así, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Amo todas las escenas en que aparecen estos dos, en especial las que intenté nombrar en el fic n.n No sé, tengo esa impresión de que Akaashi es un maldito y con toques sádicos, ¿ustedes no? xD

Sin más, nos leemos pronto (espero).

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Pd.** _Para quienes hayan leído el primer capítulo de Clocks, trataré de actualizar sin falta esta semana. De verdad me esforzaré. I promise._

Noe-chan, _off!_


End file.
